Vampire Axel Puppy!
by Xannah
Summary: Roxas finds a stray puppy but is it just a stray puppy? or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Roxas awoke to the sound of whimpering and whining coming from outside his back door. _Why! Always when I just get to sleep does something have to wake me up!_ The whimpering grew louder and Roxas sat up. He laid his ears back against his head to try to shut the noise out but it didn't help any. He finally got up out of bed and slipped on a pair of pants, being careful to pull his tail through the hole in the back.

A loud scratching sound began coming from the back door. Roxas approached slowly, picking up a frying pan off the counter where it had been drying. He moved to the door and held up the frying pan. He quickly opened it and raised the frying pan over his head.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, hoping that whoever it was would be frightened off, but no one was there. He lowered his frying pan and laid his ears back. "What in the world?" something wet rubbed up against his foot and a shiver ran through him, causing his tail and hair to poof up.

"HISSS!" he jumped up and landed on his table. He looked down to see a little puppy wagging its tail by his open door.

"Ewwww, a dog?" he stepped down off his table and walked over to the dog. Well now that he saw it, he couldn't really call it a dog, more like a puppy. He pushed the puppy out the door with his foot, getting his foot all muddy.

"I. Hate. Dogs!" he hissed as the little puppy started to whimper and whine. He was going to shut the door when he noticed the puppy was walking on one of its front paws funny.

"Why oh why does it have to be injured?" he laid his ears back and stopped shutting the door. The puppy limped in and jumped up onto one of his legs, looking up at Roxas with puppy dog eyes, its tail wagging and its tongue hanging out of one side of his face. Roxas looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Fine. You can stay for the night. I guess. But if you're staying you get to have a bath." The puppy leaned its ears back against its head and whimpered.

"I know. Baths suck but I'm not letting a muddy dog run around my house." he went to the bath room and picked up an old towel. He came back out to see the puppy in the same spot, wagging his tail with his tongue still out the side of his mouth.

"Well don't just sit there and stare at me. Come over here!" the puppy reluctantly limped over to Roxas. Roxas filled up the bath tub and wiped his foot o with the towel. He laid the towel down by the edge of the tub and called the dog over. He lifted the dog up placed him in the tub. The mud and gunk almost immediately started to wash off into the water.

"Ick. This is why I hate dogs." Roxas started rubbing shampoo into the puppy's fur. When the puppy was all clean, he saw that it was a brown color with red streaks here and there and lots of red fur on his head. I was rubbing him down with the towel trying to get hi dry, but he kept licking my hand with his tongue. Roxas finally gave up and threw the towel down on the floor.

"I give up! Go ahead and be a pain in the ass?" He walked over to his room and slipped into his blankets. He was falling asleep when the puppy walked into his room. He sat up in his bed and watched the puppy walk over and plop down on the end of his bed.

"Uhhh no. nope nope I don't think so. No puppies allowed! I will not have you rolling your filth all over my nice clean sheets that I washed this morning!" Roxas was yelling and hissing at the puppy but the puppy just curled up in a ball and fell promptly asleep. Roxas rolled over and soon fell asleep himself, the puppy curled at his feet.

Roxas awoke to a loud bang from inside his room. He opened one eye to see it was still night out. _Great. The puppies making a mess already._

"Alright stupid dog. Outside you go." Without warning a man was on top of him, pinning him down by his arms. Roxas looked up in fear into a pair of green eyes.

"Know who you calling a stupid dog?" the man said with a sexy voice, leaning down towards Roxas and smiling a very toothy grin. The man's teeth glistened in the moon light and Roxas say a pair of fangs. His heart thudded away in his chest.

"You're a well you've got."

"Fangs yes. And yes I'm a vampire. Do you like them? There good for biting into the necks of frightened little kittens." Roxas's eyes grew wide in fright and his heart pounded even faster, giving him a headache. The vampire began to drool a little bit.

"Oh little kitty." He moaned. "Your heart sounds so tasty..." this just caused his heart to beat even faster and the man to moan again. The man leaned down further, burring his face in Roxas's neck. He gently kissed it, sending a shiver through Roxas's spine. He gently licked his neck, causing Roxas's heart to beat even faster and his hair to poof up.

The man giggled in delight and kissed his neck again, this time pressing his fangs into his neck. Roxas flinched away ever so slightly but the vampire held him there. He moved away and looked into Roxas's eyes.

"Your much to frightened now little kitten. I don't much care for frightened blood. Too much adrenaline for me." The vampire smiled in delight. "Maybe tomorrow night you won't be so frightened of me?" The vampire got up off of Roxas and moved to the door.

"Wait!" the vampire turned around and looked down at Roxas. "Umm well what's your name?"

He giggled a little bit. "Axel. Got it memorized?" and he left without another word.

Roxas woke up the next morning in sheen of sweat. He reached up and touched his neck, but there was nothing there. He sighed and sat up to see the puppy still asleep on the end of his bed.

"Axel?" Roxas asked tensely. The puppy perked its ears up and lifted its head. It started wagging his tail with his tongue out the side of his mouth.

"Nahh can't be. But if you like it then you can keep the name. Axel puppy. I kinda like that."


	2. Zexymes

Axel puppy was running back and forth the back yard as Roxas tossed an old tennis ball he found. Axel brought it back to him only know it was covered with slobber.

"If you weren't so cute I would kick you away and make you go away. Dogs are so gross." Roxas said as he took the ball away from Axel and tossed it away again, just to have to repeat it all over again. After about half an hour, Axel became bored and started to wander around.

"Attention span of a gold fish I swear. Stupid dog." He heard a knock from his front door and dropped the ball on the ground. He ran up to the front door and opened it up, to have someone leap up at him from the side.

"ROXY!"

"Dem? Demyx!" Roxas yelled pushing Demyx off of him. Demyx's tail whipped around wildly around behind him, it was the same color as his hair. Starting as an almost black it was suck a dark brown, and lightening into an almost white it was so blonde at the tip.

"Demyx, he's getting heavy. Please take him away." Roxas turned to look at his open front door to see Zexion standing in the door way holding a heartless.

"Hiss! A heartless! You know I don't like them! They tried to kill me!" Roxas batted his paw at the heartless and Zexion dropped it.

"Chester nooo! Why did you drop him Zexy?" Demyx ran to the heartless and picked him up lovingly into his arms. Roxas glanced over and Zexion, who conveniently was looking at Roxas, with the same look on there faces.

"Umm Demyx I got a puppy…"

"A puppy? Where? Where is he?" Demyx jumped up with his ears perked up and the heartless in his arms.

"He's out back…" Demyx whisked outside and was soon preoccupied. Roxas looked over too Zexion, his ears and tail drooping depressingly low. "What's wrong Zexion? You look more depressed then normal?" Zexion just sighed and moved to sit down at the table. Roxas did the same and sat across from him. Zexion had his hands clasped tightly in front of him. Roxas reached his hand out and touched it. Zexion looked up at Roxas, tears in his eye.

"Is Demyx still talking about a kid?" Zexion just nodded his head in silence.

"I told him that we would have to adopt and well he doesn't want that. But he still he bugs me about it. I told him its physically impossible but he still is so insistante!" Zexion covered his eyes with his hands and sobbed softly into them. Roxas got up and hugged him.

"It's ok Zexion. Maybe you could ask Vexen. Maybe he could help you with that."

"Vexen? Doesn't he live in another state?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he can't help." Roxas patted Zexy's back.

"It'll all be ok Zexy. I promise. And you know you're always welcome to come crash here. I've got no one else here, well except Axel puppy." Zexion giggled a little bit.

"Man you have to get yourself a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I know you go both ways. You're not seeing anyone are you?" Roxas blushed a little remembering last night but he shook his head no.

"NO CHESTER STOP IT!" Demyx yelled at the top of his lunges. Roxas and Zexion both jumped up and ran to the backyard. Roxas looked over to see Demyx holding the heartless, and Axel standing over in a corner with a long gash on his nose. Roxas rushed over to Axel and started to pet him. He picked him up and brought him inside.

"It's ok Axel. He didn't mean it. I'll get you all cleaned up." He walked past Demyx and Zexion with a huff.

"Demyx, I think it's time we got rid of Chester."

"But Zexy, he's my pet. I don't want get rid of him." Zexion bent down and kissed Demyx. Out of nowhere a puff of black smoke appeared and a tall man with a pony tail and an eye patch in a black cloak appeared.

"Has Demyx finally decided to turn over the heartless?" Demyx whimpered but Zexion just kissed him again and took away Chester.

"Yes superior," Zexion said, "Here you go. I hope it helps with your experiments." Zexion handed over the heartless but before the man could leave Demyx spoke up.

"Umm can I at least have the caller back?" The man took the caller of and tossed it at Demyx, who quickly picked it up. They both went inside to see Roxas rubbing down Axel's nose.

"Where's Chester?" Roxas asked, having had no idea about the man in the eye patch.

"The mean people took him away!" Demyx yelled and sat down with a pout.

"It's ok Demyx. I can be your new pet?" Zexion sat down next to Demyx and made himself small.

"You mean you'll let me be on top tonight?" Zexion nodded his head. Demyx grinned widely and picked up the caller. He slipped it onto Zexion's neck and picked him up.

"Demyx? Put me down!"

"Know know Zexy. You're my pet know. We are going home and giving you a bath." Demyx took off out the open door and headed down the street.

"Good luck Zexion!" Roxas called out his door as they took off down the street. Roxas was pretty tired and it was getting late. He heated up some fish and cute it up with some lemon for him and Axel.

They ate all there dinner and went to bed, Axel at the foot of it again.

Roxas awoke later that night to a slight noise in his room. He smiled and sat up in bed

"Axel?" he whispered quietly. He was answered with a toothy grin and a pair of green eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked sitting down next to Roxas.

"Just a lucky guess."

"Did you miss me?" Axel asked. Roxas was sure he couldn't see him blush in the darkness but he giggled anyway.

"I'll take that as a yes." Roxas got up and went over to his wall and he flipped on the light switch. He finally got a good look at axel. Beyond the teeth and green eyes was spiked red hair and too blue marks under his eyes. Roxas walked back over and sat down.

"What are those? The blue marks?"

"Oh there just marks I was born with. I've always had them."

"Have you always been a vampire?"

"Have you always been a cat?" Roxas had to think about that one for a minute.

"As far as I know."  
>"Well were your parents cats?"<p>

"Not a clue?" Roxas replied. Axel look bewildered. "Zexion found me when I was really little and took me home with him. I've lived with him since then but I'm living here now." Axel leaned over with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well then kitty. I'll just have to learn every inch of you to decide for myself then hu?" Roxas blushed bright crimson as Axel forced him down to a laying down position.

"Oh little kitty, your heart picked up again." He leaned down and gently kissed him making Roxas's heart speed up even faster.

"mmmmmmmmm Kitty your getting me all excited.." Roxas blushed deeper crimson.

"Why do you call me kitty?"

"Hum?"

"You're not listening to me are you?"

"Oh I'm listenin, but to your heart. It got such a nice rhythm to it. Almost like a song." Axel moved down to Roxas's level and laid his head on his chest. Roxas stiffened up and was holding his breath.

"Please breathe Kitten. I don't want your heart to stop." Roxas took a deep breath and got his heart to sow down a bit. He actually started to like having the weight on his chest. And Axel was surprisingly warm.

"my name isn't kitten you know. It's Roxas." Axel lifted his head up off of his chest and stared into his eyes.

"Ok Roxas. If that's what you want to be called then I shall call you kitten." Before Roxas could protest axel kissed him, a long slow passionate kiss. Roxas wrapped his arms around his head and pressed him down forcefully. A low vibrating growl came from deep in Axel's throat and he pushed him down even harder. Roxas's heart kept getting faster and faster, and he hadn't taken a breath since before the kiss began. Just when Roxas thought he was going to lose consciousness Axel broke away with a grin, laying his head back down onto Roxas's heaving chest and listened to his heart beat erratically.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered.

"Yes kitten?"

"You're making it harder for me to catch my breath." Axel just giggled and sat there. By the time Roxas had finally fallen asleep he was just barely keeping his eyes open. He yawned and axel noticed. He laughed and got off of Roxas. He pulled the blanket up and wrapped it up around him. He turned off the light and climbed into the bed next to Roxas. He laid back down on his chest and sighed deeply.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Roxas asked quietly but before he could hear the answer he drifted into sleep.

_HEHE can you tell I watch Demyx time? Well anyway hehe more fluffy here but ahh well no good with full out yoai so hehe_


	3. The next life

Roxas awoke to bright sunshine shining through his window. He felt unusually warm and he was still tired. He went to roll over and found a certain some ones chest in his way.

"Axel! You're still here?" Axel lifted up his head up and grinned up at Roxas. From the corner of his eye he caught another movement. He glanced over to see Axel-puppy still at the end of his bed, wagging his tail at the sound of his name. Roxas was completely confused. He placed his hand on his head and tried to figure it out. The puppy came up and sniffed towards Axel. He reached him hand out and petted him.

"You have a dog? Isn't that a little strange since you're a cat?"He laughed when the puppy rolled over onto his back to get Axel to rub his belly.

"Well yes it is strange. I thought the dog was you." Axel gave him a confused look and Roxas explained how he came to have the dog and how that night he had shown up. At the end of it axel laughed.

"You named the dog after me? How sweet, you named the dog after me. Ahhhhh he is cute though."

"Well are you gonna stay with me then? I mean you did sleep here and well if you have nowhere else to be." Before Roxas could say anything else Axel gave him a kiss.

"I want to stay with you Roxas." He said. The puppy came over and sat in his lap. "Can we rename the dog though?" Roxas laughed and pushed the dog out of the way so he could sit in Axel's lap himself. And that was the start of their life together.


	4. Please oh please

Hello YALLS! Ok so obviously this is Xannah and I decided to add this little after thought thingy because people keep adding this story to their favorites AND THEN LEAVEING NO COMMENT! I didn't even think this story was any good so pretty please comment? Please? For me? I would really like to know how come you guys like this one. So them I can write another like it? Please?


End file.
